As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Certain IHSs, such as laptops, tablets and mobile phones, are portable and are designed to operate using power supplied by rechargeable batteries. Power drawn from an electrical outlet may be used to charge the batteries of a portable IHS. Since the batteries of IHSs typically operate using DC (Direct Current) power, an AC adapter (i.e., AC/DC adapter or AC/CD converter) is required to convert the AC power from the wall outlet to DC power that can be used to charge the batteries. On one end, AC adapters include an AC plug that is inserted into the outlet. Many different types of AC plugs are utilized throughout the world, with different plugs from different regions utilizing different numbers, shapes and orientations of the prongs that conform to the electrical outlets used in a region. On the other end, AC adapters include a DC plug that includes a connector that is received by a power port of the portable IHS, where the power port is typically on a side or an edge of the IHS enclosure.